1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved rotary drill bit, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a rotary drill bit having cutting edges thereon which are continuously reformed as the drill bit wears away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drilling of oil, gas and water wells by rotary drilling techniques, the drill bits utilized are subject to abrasion and deterioration whereby the teeth and/or cutting surfaces are removed making it necessary to periodically replace the drill bits. In the drilling of deep wells through hard rock and the like, drill bits often must be replaced at relatively short intervals. The replacement of the drill bit involves withdrawing the drill string from the well bore, replacing the drill bit and then reinserting the drill string into the well bore which brings about a considerable time delay and expense.
By the present invention, an improved rotary drill bit is provided which includes a cutting face having cutting edges thereon which are continuously renewed or reformed as the cutting face wears whereby replacement of the drill bit because of wear and abrasion is obviated.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary drill bit.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a rotary drill bit having a cutting face with cutting edges thereon which are continuously reformed as the cutting face wears thereby making it unnecessary to replace the drill bit during drilling operations.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the description of preferred embodiments which follows when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.